The present invention relates to a heat dissipation unit for a cross flow type cooling tower and a process for making the heat dissipation unit.
The conventional cross flow type cooling tower has a general tendency to emit white vapor from the exhaust port thereof in cold weather, and this white vapor is liable to cause anxiety in the neighboring residents. For example, the neighboring residents are likely to believe that the white vapor pollutes the air and to feel an aversion to the white vapor; or they are likely to mistake the white vapor for smoke from a fire when the vapor reflects red light from, for example, of neon signs.
Various attempts have been made in the prior art to prevent the emission of the white vapor from the cross flow type cooling tower. For example, Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 3-75495, discloses a cross flow type cooling tower comprising an improved heat dissipation unit. This heat dissipation unit includes a plurality of filling plates vertically arranged parallel with each other so as to make fixed clearance between them, and each of the filling plates has uneven surfaces along which the water to be cooled flows down when the water is sprayed onto the heat dissipation unit. The upper ends of the gaps formed between the neighboring filling plates are closed; or, are covered with cowl members which can be opened, and air passages are formed for emitting only the air from the heat dissipation unit.
However, because the exclusive air passages are provided, the above heat dissipation unit has a drawback that the cooling power is lowered in comparison with conventional ones, and it is necessary to enlarge the size of the cooling tower to obtain the necessary cooling power. Furthermore, in the case where the openable cowl members are provided, opening and closing the cowl members requires a great deal of labor, and makes routine maintenance troublesome.